Forgotten Past
by fairytailpirate
Summary: Zeref, Natsu and Lucy knew each other long ago, they were friends as much as a female hybrid human-dragon, and two knights could be. The two fell in love with the girl though and their downfall began when she chose Natsu, Can their reincarnations be happy?
1. Prologue

**FTP: Im back with another story this is just an introduction and will be continued after i"m done from exams...in June, just wanted to see if its liked, if i get enough reviews I'll continue**!

**Natsu: You crazy *sigh* ha thats so wierd like Lucy! *points and laughs at FTP***

**FTP: Ah well thought you wanted to do the disclaimer but...Lucy would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Lucy: sure! FTP owns nothing!** **Just the plot! rest is Mashima sensei's**

**Natsu: D= *speechless***

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: A Confusing Reunion<span>

"Lu..cy?" Zeref called mesmerized by the bruised and wounded heavily panting blond who had appeared in front of the pink haired dragon slayer, his only hope, who stood exhausted behind the glaring beauty that furrowed her brow when she heard her name being called.

"Lucy-chan is that really you?" he ventured hoping for a response as her guild mates looked at each other in confusion.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other clearly lost, the girl then replied and the black mage felt his already broken heart smashing completely, "Do, do I know you?"

"You used to or rather, your former self did," Zeref responded walking right in front of her and placing his hand on her cheek, "I missed you, I'm sorry,"

And then he bent down slowly capturing her soft and warm lips as an fiery cry resounded in his ears.

xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx

It had all started a little before four hundred years ago, when the dragons still inhabited the land and they mingled with the humans. Soon however there was a rift and the two species where left at war. The hybrids of these interactions were persecuted and soon they most were successfully annihilated, some however survived and hid in the human community unbeknownst to them.

Legend said that the war would end thanks to the slayers of evil and their winged companions who would unite both species to save their world from an unimaginable evil. Nonetheless it warned that it would come at a great price one which would be grieved for centuries to come.

And all begins with a young salmon haired soldier and his encounter with a blond goddess.

"Natsu, come on dude, I know you're a legendary chosen dragon slayer but that doesn't mean you can skip duty,"

Seventeen year old Natsu had been orphaned at a young age but was a capable fire mage but not just any fire mage. He had been bestowed the power of a dragon and entrusted the task to protect the kingdom from their attack. But Natsu was different, he didn't fear dragons, he had been raised by one after all, but his foster father Dragneel had to leave him due to the war and to protect him. That's why Natsu joined the royal guards, if he was sent to war, he might meet his father again.

"I know, I know," Natsu snarled at Warren, he had received the order to check if some rumors of hybrids which had been supposedly spotted in Kardia forest were true. Little did he know that this mission it would be the turning point of his life.


	2. The Blond Goddess

**FTP: Now That i finished Mystery of the 7's *wipes tear Dramatically* i can focus on my other fics =D and cotinue this one**

**Lucy:This one is based on her thoughts on my important part in the current (sclass trail) and Natsu and zeref =]**

**Natsu: so read and review xD**

**Happy: review responses after chappy xD and remember FTP owns nothing but the plot and any OC's introduced **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Blond Goddess<span>

Natsu trudged along bored stifles along with his companion, Happy; a fourteen year old new recruit who used aerial magic as well as his childhood friend whom he loved and thought of as his own younger brother. His best friend, Zeref, as well as trusty right hand laughed sympathetically at him. Like him Zeref was a skilled dragon slayer and a powerful one who controlled life magic. He too was raised by a dragon but never talked about his father.

"We've been looking around for hours and nothing!" Natsu fumed.

"Aye, I'm bored," Happy agreed

"We still have half the forest to check, maybe we'll find something," Zeref calmly said, "Even so what did you expect mate? Rumors may be just what they are plain old simple rumors,"

"Damn though they could tell us were the dragons are if we find a hybrid, then we could meet our fathers!"

"Y-yeah haha," Zeref plainly responded.

"That's it! I'm going up from high I'll see more stuff!" Natsu said jumping up one of the tallest tree and climbing high and scanning the area leaving the other two behind. Excited by the view he ran jumping from tree to tree while also losing his companions and jumped right of a cliff.

"Happy! Save me!" but his friend couldn't hear him, "Dammit! They got lost!"

Fortunately for him he was saved by a ledge protruding from the cliff. Natsu was even more surprised to find that there was a cave, of course his curiosity got the best of him and he entered the barely lit cave, which lead him to an exciting adventure.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, where are you going?" Erza called her large red scaly wings folded neatly behind her back.<p>

"To the lake, to bathe, I just got back from town getting supplies, nobody noticed I wasn't human," Lucy explained, "well fully human, but I was so scared, I need a bath to calm my nerves,"

"You're weird you know, we have showers," Erza said ruffling the blonds hair, "I'll come with you,"

"I'm not a kid anymore nee-chan," Lucy pouted.

"I know, but even though we're not blood related, I've been by your side since we were kids and to me you ARE my sister-"

"-and you don't want her to get hurt we got it, Erza," Gray chimed finishing for her monotonously.

"Well I'm just gonna help her wash her wings, look at the poor things they were white the last time I saw them now they're almost gray, and annoying," she said as she moved her fingers on the Lucy's thirteen foot wings which were fully stretched out so as to cool off from the trip.

"Well I really can't reach them so I guess it would be a good idea," Lucy gave in choosing cleanliness over some alone time, "That tickles Erza,"

"Sorry, shall we then?"

* * *

><p>Natsu didn't notice he was falling until his brain finally registered his feet were no longer moving and the wing was wiping though his hair, it was a cool fall, and he had loads of fun, that it until he landed right in the middle of a lake after he went through another hole and a waterfall.<p>

"I HATE WATER!" he cried shooting out of the surface and then he froze.

Right in front of him was a beautiful girl with golden yellow hair that passed her shoulder by a few inches, her perplexed chocolate brown eyes looked straight into his black ones. She was as beautiful as a goddess and well-endowed too Natsu noted as he felt his face warming a little bit too much, it was weird considering he was a fire mage.

"Eh?" she uttered before wrapping her wings around her body and glaring at him.

Natsu kept on staring at her flushed face feeling his own heat up again, "w-w-wings!"

"Erza-nee-chan!" the hybrid cried.

* * *

><p>"He went through here after he fell," Zeref said eyeing the cave<p>

"How do you know he fell?"

Zeref looked at Happy and raised his eyebrow.

"Ah," came the cat-like boy's response, "Aye, Natsu's an idiot, couldn't have found it…"

* * *

><p><strong>FTP: this is just a short introduction chappy so bear with me for now soon they'll be longer =D <strong>

**review responses:**

**ICEBREAK94;**

Hope you went well in my exams and hope i passed too D= lol i finish in a few days actually but i managed to write a bit in some breaks xD will be officially back as i said on the 30th june ^^

**freestyler91;**

Thanks, tbh i find Zeref (in tame mode) to be very cute and this idea popped into my head when he knew Natsu and Lucy conveniently didnt see him when they fought Kain (big fat doll dude). Enjoy =]

**Watashi wa Tsuki-San;**

thank you i should have hopefully...btw hi, I'm back xD enjoy the story as it slowly unfolds

**PINKhairedBADASS;**

Really? (yes i just read these reviews now xD been absent for a while) NP I'll certainly go check it out and would love your support, I'll certainly give you mine =D

**Ree-Vance;**

Gomenasai D= i took long i know i should be punished but i had exams I'm sorry forgiveness! I hope you like the rest of the fic**  
><strong>

**sakuhime27;**

NO LIVE I feed on your reviews...xD Gomen it was late but I hope you like it =] appreciate your words and will do my best for the rest of the story ^^

**Lili-AnimeFreakk;**

Now that i finished my other fic (Mystery of the 7's) i can dedicate some time to the rest of my fics, since this is not the only one i have to update =] shall do my best!

**BlueeMoon;**

Yes, yes of course, and you guys do review, your opinion is treasured and sacred for a writer =] Thank you =D

**YoruTsukiWriter;**

=3 Arigatou, hope i didn't make you wait too much, enjoy =D

* * *

><p><strong>Happy: Now go and press that shiny blue review button it so cool xD<strong>

**Natsu: Leave us some food!**

**Lucy: Ignore him, we would like to know your thoughts though so please Review**


	3. Friendship and love

**Chapter 3: Friendship and love**

**FTP: I am SO sorry this is beyond late, this is to infinite and beyond beyond late *tries to commit hara-kiri***

***BONK***

**Lucy: that was close *phew***

**Natsu: FTP does not own Fairy Tail, please enjoy while the author comes back to us from the other world. *grabs FTP's escaping soul and tries to put it back***

**Erza: review responses after the chappy!**

* * *

><p>"You perverted…!" The scarlet haired one roared coming towards him. He didn't move but kept on staring at the blonde one whose face was a crimson red matching his own. Erza knew he was a knight of the kingdome of Fiore, he was dressed in the uniform designed for the mages. Black pants with matching boots and a white sash round the waste. He had a black vest with golden outline at the ends but was not wearing the usual white shirt showing off his muscled abdomen.<p>

"Woah," he said right before he was beaten to a pulp. He noted mentally that the redhead was not to be messed with and made sure to follow that rule till the end of his days.

Luckily for him his companions jumped down to his rescue at that moment. They also wore the knights uniform but also had the standard white shirt on. Unfortunately Happy almost died from a nosebleed and while Zeref gapped at the blonde. This is the start of our story, Zeref had always been a talented mage but unlike his dragon he was kind and gentle. Today he looked into the eyes of the blonde beauty who blushed at his gaze; he turned his back to her grabbing his companions and apologized for their intrusion. The wings did not unsettle him one bit after all he was a gentleman before anything. His philosophy was to know before acting and he was determined that day to get to know the beautiful white-winged blond. You could say, it was love at first sight for Zeref, for Natsu it had yet to bloom.

The two beauties dressed and came face to face with the intruders.

"I'm Zeref," the black haired boy smiled gently shaking their hands much to the girls' surprise. Humans didn't like them very much and yet this man was being so nice. They were obviously suspicious but since they got no bad feelings they were probably safe.

"I'm Happy," the youngest one cheerfully added, "and that one you almost killed is Natsu,"

This Happy they found funny, he was tiny compared to the other two with blue hair and cat like features. He looked young for his age and they wondered how he had become a knight.

"I know aerial magic!" He added proudly and this explained it all. Aera magic was one of the rarest forms in the world.

""I'm Lucy and this is Erza who is sorry about that," Lucy smirked nudging Erza who mumbled something that resembled apologies.

"No harm done," Zeref smiled at Lucy who turned a little bit pink. No one had ever been this nice to her except her family.

"Aye," Happy saluted.

"No harm done my ass," the pink haired boy roared coming back from the land of the dead. His eyes met those of the hybrid Lucy whose face turned completely red causing Natsu to remember what had happened and join her in the contest for who could resemble a tomato more.

"Sorry about, ahem," he started roughly scratching his head and looking anywhere but at the girl.

Lucy smiled at him, she was still pink faced but felt her heart skip a beat at the fire mages antics, he was cute she admitted and decided that she quite liked this Natsu. Natsu seeing the girl smile at her gave her a goofy grin, they remained silent pleasantly smiling at each other until Erza interrupted.

"Well, although we have all day for you two to look in the depth of each other's sole," The red winged girl smirked about to take her revenge, "Profess your love already so we can go for dinner,"

"We're NOT in love!" the two immediately shrieked clearly embarrassed.

The whole group burst out laughing at the couple who had once again turned a flaming red. Zeref though seemed a little irked, he couldn't put a finger on what it was that had annoyed him and decided to ignore the feeling. Natsu however was overjoyed, he had made two new friends, the blonde was really interesting too and he liked her especially, the redhead was a little, no scratch that, uber scary but they might actually have clues on the whereabouts of the dragon.

"Now what?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Well they most certainly can't go back the way they came," Erza pointed out. It was too high up and they would need to fly to get there again. it was incredible they had voluntarily jumped down and survived. She could feel they were strong mages and not to be underestimated.

"The village doesn't allow humans inside," Lucy continued.

"But we're dragon slayers!" Natsu jumped in the conversations, "We're human but not so human you know what I mean?"

Erza and Lucy froze, their eyes widened and they shook their head, it made all sense to them now, their strong magical power that they, well, Natsu and Zeref did, the blue haired boy was obviously human and weird.

"That makes it even more problematic, maybe if we get some help we can carry them up again," Lucy figured.

"Our wings our only strong enough to carry our weight and some supplies, I seriously doubt we can find four other hybrids willing to help out," Erza reasoned.

"Gray would, and Juvia follows him everywhere," Lucy chimed in excited to finally be part of some adventure no matter how little it was.

"I can help as well!" Happy offered enthusiastically.

"The master would be angry if he found out," Erza grumbled to her little sister ignoring the cat boy.

"Oh come on nee-chan, he doesn't have to find out," Lucy grinned, "We'll pretend we want to have a picnic and dine all together, we'll grab Gray and Juvia and maybe Cana-nee could help out,"

"This can't work Lucy," Erza insisted," try to be reasonable, I…no not the doggy pout,"

Lucy gave her the most adorable pout she could master and finally convinced Erza to help her out. They got to know the dragon slayers and their friends more and more as they planned how to help them. The girls went back to the village and the mages remained behind like they had promised.

"That Lucy is cool isn't she!" Natsu said to his friend who felt a stab at his hurt seeing his friends eyes sparkle like that.

"Yeah, she's a real keeper," he admitted resting on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>FTP: there it is chapter 3!<strong>

**Lucy: took you some time *smirk***

**Erza: *lazy bum***

**Gajeel: …Gehehehe *looks down on FTP***

**FTP: REVIEW RESPONSES LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! *ignores comments***

** .Them****, ****Lili-AnimeFreakk****, ****Princess Happy****, ****YoruTsukiWriter****, ****jizang****, **AmberSparkle: **Thank you X infinity. I can't tell you how happy the reviews make me, it's pretty much what I live on xD I will definitely want to finish this story =] I hate leaving anything halfway through so even if slowly I will continue my stories.**

**Akarui Nightshade****: Natsu would not be Natsu if I didn't would he *wink***

**Ree-Vance****: Over active imagination pays off, you would not know how many theories of dragons, Natsu, Zeref and Layla to connect Lucy I come up with. At least in the manga it seems he wants to do something with Lucy and the (spoilers ahead) singing in charles vision makes me think Layla might pop up FINALLY. He can't troll his way out of this one!**

**The Midnight Shadow Star****; Thank you very much, he almost died but he's a resistant one isn't he?**

**aphrodite931****: It is an honor to have you review Opiuchus is one of the coolest I've read! I need to describe more, I know and I will, I want to describe the village next chapter; I hope I can pull it off. Thank you for your time. I'm not keen on giving spoilers but one thing is that this Lucy is a special one and not what she seems, she has a surprise for you guys so keep tuned ^^ **

**PINKhairedBADASS****: Will check your story out when I get around to reading for sure =D thanks for reviewing and hope to hear from you ^^**

**A BIG sorry again for taking so long and thank you for your patience ^^ especially to WaterVixen who has been most patient with this silly FTP. Thank you guys.  
><strong>


End file.
